


Ostatni raz tylko raz

by Regalia1992



Category: The Sorcerer's Ring - Morgan Rice
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Decapitation, M/M, Sad love, a raczej krew jest w pizdu, coś na wzór AU?, nikłe dialogi bardziej opisówka, pogrzeb, tak trochę jest krew, tekst własny, ucięta głowa, śmierci w pieruny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Gareth podpisał pokojowy pakt z McCloudem. Nie wiedział jednak, że ten spiskuje z gorolami. Finalnie podpisał na siebie wyrok. Oto konsekwencje.





	Ostatni raz tylko raz

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst został zainspirowany akcją promptu na fejsbuku w polskiego grupie zrzeszającej autorów z AO3. Część 19. Pogrzeb.
> 
> Z serii znam dwie pierwsze książki, więc... Czysty wymysł, czysty, smutny wymysł. Znajomość książek wymagana minimalnie.

Firth stał na urwisku, wpatrując się w Morze Tartuwiańskie. Było piękne - jego błękitne wody, niezmącone przed podmuchy wiatru tworzyły drobne fale, obijające się o brzeg. Tutaj wojna i wieści o niej jeszcze nie dotarły. Sylezja nie wiedziała, jak to jest, kiedy gmin zarzyna jak zwierzęta, kiedy domy, zabudowania i pola uprawne trawi ogień, gdy dzieci wałęsające się zostają złapane przez hordy Andronikusa jako świeża pożywka dla syboldów. Tutaj jeszcze nie wiedzieli, że Gareth jest martwy...

Kiedyś myślał, że jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem, który stąpał po Kręgu. Jego kochanek oficjalnie wyrzekł się swojej porcelanowej, fałszywej żony i zostawił ją, tłumacząc oddalenie jej zdradą. Wszak każdy wiedział, że kobieta ta była o wiele bardziej gościnna, niż niejedna gospoda. Odważył się zatruć wino króla i choć niewiele z tego wyszło, to nie poddał się i znów, po kilku dniach, sięgnął po koronę. I zdobył ją. Największym zagrożeniem było rodzeństwo Garetha, ale i z tym młody władca się uporał. Kendrick siedział w lochach, oskarżony o spisek przeciw ojcu. Reece był na wyprawie z innymi nowicjuszami Legionu, Godfrey zapijaczony nawet nie interesował się, czy McGill żyje, chyba że nie miał akurat przy sobie złota na kolejny kufel. A Gwendolyn uciekła i w przebraniu ruszyła za morze, wraz z tym kmiotem z gminu. Gareth powoli umacniał władzę i nic nie zwiastowało rychłego końca jego panowania.

Zbyt szybko zaufali posłowi McCloudów. Teraz, kiedy już prawda wyszła na jaw, Firth nie mógł uwierzyć, jakim głupcem okazał się Gareth. Sojusz? Wspólna walka z dzikusami zza Kanionu? Szczęśliwe lata pełne mleka, miodu i pokoju? Tak, to wydawało się tak pięknym marzeniem. Gareth nie był w stanie podnieść miecza i jego autorytet nigdy nie był silny, a ludzie szeptali, szemrali, aż w końcu, pewnego dnia podnieśliby bunt przeciw niemu i... Chyba dlatego właśnie młody król przystał na propozycję sojuszu. Mimo iż wiele razy powtarzał Firthowi, że nie jest tak lekkomyślny, jak ojciec, mężczyzna koniec końców postąpił równie lekkomyślnie.

Nikt nie przypuszczał, że wojska McCloudów, które wkroczyły do stolicy i sąsiednich miast mają w swoich szeregach goroli. Dopiero później okazało się, że aby upodobnić się do ludzi, gorole spiłowali rogi oraz pokryli swoje ciała ciemną farbą, by ukryć znaki. Dodatkowo zakuci w ciężkie, srebrne zbroje nie wyróżniali się na tle innych żołnierzy króla. Brak jakichkolwiek podejrzeń ze strony gwardii i Legionu sprawiło, że atak na króla okazał się bardzo łatwy.

Do ich komnat wtargnęli nocą, uprzednio oczyszczając zamek z rycerzy. Gwardziści tej nocy nie strzegli drzwi komnat króla, jako że otrzymali rozkaz nieprzeszkadzania (czy raczej podsłuchiwania) _rozmowy_ młodego władcy z Firthem. Do królewskiej komnaty wszedł jeden zabójca, bo na co im więcej? Nagle obudzony Gareth, pozbawiony ubrań i broni, był przy napastniku bezbronny jak dziecko. Gorol trzymający miecz zamachnął się i ciął mężczyznę w plecy. Zaalarmowany nagłym hałasem Firth nie próbował nawet dosięgnąć broni leżącej w kącie. Szybko orientując się w sytuacji, chwycił narzutę i rzucił nią w gorola. Ten próbował ją ciąć, jednak szybko zaplątał się w strzępy pościeli. Ta chwila pozwoliła Garethowi na chwycenie sztyletu leżącego na szafce przy łóżku i wbiciu w miejsce, gdzie gorol miał serce.

Nie czekali, aż więcej wrogów pojawi się w komnacie. Firth naprędce opatrzył krwawiącą ranę na plecach Garetha. Ubrali się i w pośpiechu, na tyle, na ile mogli, opuścili zamek. Na szczęście niewiele osób wiedziało o kanałach pod zamkiem i jeszcze mniej potrafiło się w nich rozeznać. Idąc za lekko chwiejącym się królem, Firth wciąż jeszcze miał nadzieję na szczęśliwą ucieczkę. Kanały miały wylot niedaleko stajni, która jeszcze nie została zaatakowana i strawiona przez ogień. Konie stały niespokojnie w swoich boksach. Firth, jako że z urodzenia był synem stajennego, szybko przygotował dwa wierzchowce do drogi. Pomógł wsiąść Garethowi i wskoczył na swojego konia. Ustalili, że najbezpieczniej będzie uciekać tam, gdzie nie będą ich szukać. Skierowali się więc w stronę Wierzy Uciech.

Zapomnieli jednak, że każdy poddany zna twarz swojego króla, a ludzie w obliczu groźby śmierci czy wzbogacenia się, to sprzedajne istoty. Podczas odpoczynku w małej, maleńkiej wiosce, gdzie zatrzymali się, by opatrzyć ropiejącą ranę Garetha, zaatakował ich właściciel karczmy, szynkarka i syn młynarza. Chciałoby się powiedzieć - co to za zagrożenie? Prawie żadne. A jednak. Gdy Firth poszedł do szynkarki po jedzenie, nie spodziewał się że ta, siedząca na ziemi i zajmująca się skórowaniem sarny skieruje ku niemu nóż. Cudem udało mu się uniknąć ataku, a ciężki, żeliwny garnek wiszący nad głową dziewczyny dokończył jej żywota. Ironiczne - poniosła śmierć, bo za szybko i nieuważnie wstała. Firth, potykając się, wybiegł z domku i skierował się w stronę karczmy. Kiedy był już blisko, z impetem wyleciały drzwi karczmy, a na ich resztkach wylądował poobijany Gareth. Miał zdruzgotaną rękę, z uda ciekła mu krew, a w wejściu leżało bezwładnie ciało karczmarza przebite mieczem. Mężczyzna szybko podbiegł do niego i chwycił go pod ramiona. Jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone, gdyby ruszyli i spinali konie, jeszcze tego popołudnia dojechaliby do Wieży, a tam medycy z pewnością by...

Nagle Gareth mocno chwycił Firtha za ramiona i zasłonił go ciałem w chwili, gdy syn młynarza rzucił się na niego z kosiskiem. Gdyby tylko tam nie stał, gdyby tylko się bardziej schylił, gdyby... Ostrze weszło w szyję bez problemów, a mocny zamach ściął głowę króla, która pozbawiona trzymających ją więzadeł, poturlała się kilka centymetrów. Zdekapitowane ciało upadło, przygniatając Firtha do ziemi. Furia zawrzała w żyłach mężczyzny. Skorzystał na tym, iż chłopak młynarza stał i gapił się nieprzytomnie przed siebie, chwycił go za łydkę i mocno pociągnął. Ten stracił równowagę i padł na ziemię. Firth szybko wyczołgał się spod ciała Garetha, wskoczył na chłopaka i zaczął okładać go pięściami. Bił go tak długo, aż z jego twarzy została bezkształtna masa kości i mięsa, aż Firth stracił czucie w palcach i dłoniach, aż cała złość, żal i smutek go opuściły.

Minęło trochę czasu nim Firth, nadal siedzący ma chłopaku i okładający go pięściami otrząsnął się z letargu. Wstał i podszedł do miejsca, gdzie potoczyła się głowa króla. Chwycił ją w dłonie i pocałował usta Garetha.

\- Ostatni raz — powiedział.

Delikatnie odłożył głowę kochanka na trawę i ruszył w stronę budynku gospodarczego. Jako że miał zranione dłonie, a chyba trzy palce były całkowicie do niczego, przez chwilę szarpał się z zasuwką drzwi. Kiedy ta puściła, wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się za łopatą. Znalazł szpadel, nie bardzo nadający się do kopania większych dziur, jednak wystarczający, by móc zakopać coś niewielkiego. Wrócił przed karczmę i zaczął kopać. Nie miał pewności, czy McCloud nie wysłał na za nimi pościgu. Możliwe, że tak zrobił, w końcu martwe ciało gorola w sypialni nie było zwiastunem sukcesu skrytobójstwa. Mężczyzna jednak miał nadzieję, iż nieznajomość celu podrózy, a także i terenu wśród żołnierzy króla czy goroli mu sprzyja. I pewnie tak było, ponieważ wciąż nikt nie nadciągał.

Praca szła mu ślamazarnie i zaczynało się ściemniać, kiedy skończył kopać grób. Pochodził z terenów Sylezji, gdzie kult zmarłych przybrał zupełnie inną postać, niż w reszcie Kręgu. Tutaj nie liczył się pochówek jako taki, tylko oddanie czci. Odrzucił szpadel, zrobił kilka kroków w prawo i przyklęknął przy głowie Garetha. Wcześniej przeszukał karczmę i znalazł w niej szkarłatny arras przeszyty srebrną nitką. Był on trochę ubrudzony, a w niektórych miejscach porwany ścieg próbowała poprawić niewprawiona w używaniu igły ręka, jednak teraz musiał wystarczyć. Rozłożył płachtę na ziemi, chwycił głowę ukochanego mężczyzny i umieścił ją na środku materiału. Powiedział kilka słów żalu i smutku w pradawnej mowie, po czym zawiązał przeciwległe końce materiału, tworząc zawiniątko.

Wstał i chwycił trzęsącą się ręką za zawiązany pęk. Uszedł parę kroków i staną nad wykopanym dołkiem. Wyciągnął rękę i puścił materiał. Tobołek z głuchym łupnięciem uderzył w gliniaste podłoże. Następnie Firth znów powtórzył słowa żalu i smutku, po czym chwycił za szpadel i zaczął zakopywać dołek. Kiedy już usypał z pozostałej ziemi kurhan, podszedł do ciała karczmarza i jednym pewnym ruchem wyszarpał z niego miecz. Skrzywił się z bólu. Wytarł zakrwawione ostrze o ubranie i wrócił do miejsca pochówku Garetha. Chwilę stał, trzymając miecz oburącz, nim wziął zamach i wbił go w sam środek kopca. W ten sposób dokonał się obrządek pogrzebowy, jaki obowiązywał w jego wiosce. Skierował się w stronę karczmy. Ostrożnie przeszedł nad ciałem karczmarza i wszedł po schodach na górę, gdzie znajdował się wynajęty przez niego i Garetha pokój. Wszedł i nie rozbierając się z brudnych ubrań, padł na łóżko.

Obudził się rano, ku jego rozpaczy. Spodziewał się, że pościg już go dopadnie, a kiedy otworzy oczy zobaczy Garetha i razem będą tam, gdzie wędrują ludzie po śmierci. O ile gdzieś wędrują. Zamiast widoku ukochanej twarzy zobaczył próchniejący dach gospody i pająka, dyndającego nad nim na swojej sieci. Wstał i skrzywił się z bólu. Spodziewał się, że jego dłonie będą w tej chwili do niczego, jednak znać o sobie dały też plecy i prawa noga. Szczególnie prawa noga. Pokuśtykał do drzwi i na dół, po schodach do głównego pomieszczenia. W nocy nie pojawiło się żadne zwierze, przyciągnięte zapachem krwi i ciała leżały tak, jak zostawił je wczoraj. Wyszedł przed budynek, chwycił martwego gospodarza za nogi i pociągnął go do ciał młynarza. Zwiększył siłę uchwytu, zamachnął się i podrzucił mężczyznę na ciało chłopca. Trup upadł z głośnym _plask_. To samo zrobił z ciałem szynkarki i Garetha.

Kilka minut zajęło mu wzniecenie ognia. Z początku kamień ześlizgiwał się z poranionych rąk, a podpałka nie chciała się zająć. Najlepsza byłaby kora brzozy i pakuły, jednak nie wiedział, gdzie gospodarz trzymał ten materiał, więc musiało mu starczyć kilkudniowe siano i kawałki zmechaconego materiału. Tarł krzesiwem o krzemień, aż w końcu z kupki zaczął unosić się biały dymek, który po chwili przeistoczył się w nikły ogień. Wziął resztę materiału, przypalił go od spodu i podłożył pod stos ciał. Ogień zaczął pełzać po ubraniach, skórze, rudych włosach szynkarki. W powietrzu czuć było charakterystyczny odór palących się zwłok. Firth wpatrywał się w hipnotyzujący czerwony kolor ognia. Stał tak chwilę, kiedy usłyszał w oddali hałas zbliżającego się koni. Pogoń McCloudów. Podszedł szybko do zagrody dla koni i zabrał z niej wierzchowca Garetha. Wskoczył mu na grzbiet, obejrzał się za siebie ostatni raz, i pognał, prosto do Sylezji.


End file.
